Nurse Me!
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Stephanie enjoys helping people out, which was why she became a nurse, but quit to marry her high school sweetheart. Now, years later, Stephanie's back to her favorite job; Nursing people. She just wasn't expecting the job to come with smart alec children, hospital drama and a sexy father with an ill child! AU, OCC, OC SLOW BUILDING BABE! SERIOUS TOPIC, TEARJERKER IN SOME PARTS!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so the last fic I was working on didn't pan out, I'm afraid and I haven't been in the mood to write smut, but I have been in the mood to write something family like so here it is; Nurse Me! I hope you all enjoy, it's been too damn long since I've updated anything!

Warning: Right off the bat, this story is going to be dealing with serious things, like illnesses and death, it's going to be light hearted for most of the time, but there will be periods of tearjerkers and sadness. This is a Babe, but a slow building one, mkay!

Disclaimer The characters in this story do not belong to me, save for the original characters. J.E owns them, not making any money from this, it's for fun! Okay? Kool!

Please leave a review!

* * *

Nurse Me!

Chapter 1

* * *

"I can't just sit around here, Joe, I need to do something else, other than being just a housewife, this wasn't what I signed up for, when I agreed to marry you."

Stephanie Morelli, Nee Plum rubbed her face and looked at her reflection in the master bedroom ensuite. She narrowed her blue eyes and said, "No….no, we'll just dissolve into an Italian argument, if I say that, which I don't want."

Stephanie pouted and then began to brush her wet curly brown hair to pull it back in a ponytail. Her eyes drifted to the photo that was tucked into the edge of the mirror frame. It was a picture of her and her husband of five years, Joe Morelli. Stephanie smiled softly, but then frowned. She loved him so much, but, sometimes, Joe suffocated her.

They had dated on and off all through high school, but then Joe went off to do other things, while Stephanie went to college and then off to nursing school to be a registered nurse. That's how she met Joe again, she had been working at one of those emergency room type clinics when he came in with a bad knife wound. She found out that he had gone off to California, L.A. and became a detective there. He transferred back to Trenton, when he got an offer to become the new lieutenant of Trenton P.D. After that night in the clinic, Joe asked her on a date, and then 7 months later they were married. Five wonderful years but….Stephanie was lacking, Stephanie wanted to help people, she wanted to go back to doing what she did best; being a nurse. Joe told her, four years back, to stop working, after a person, high on drugs, held the clinic up, looking for drugs. She did, but, she wanted to go back to work, she wanted to be a nurse again, which is why she went and took her nursing test again, got her RN certifications reinstated. She could officially go to any medical place and be a nurse again.

"Which is why I need…to bite this damn bullet and tell Joe that I'm going back to work," Stephanie said to herself, looking in the mirror, "I'm Stephanie Plum, RN."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"It's just a little headache, Papi," a child's voice said, in soft tone, "I'll be alright, once I get some sleep."

"A little headache, Bella," A man said, his voice tight, "The school nurse didn't call me to pick you up for a small headache, you had a fever of 103 andyou told the nurse that your head hurt so badly, it felt as though someone was hitting your head with something hard."

"I know, Papi, but, I should be fine soon," The child said, leaning back in the seat, "These headaches come and go, I must not be getting enough sleep."

"You're 15 and sleep a solid good 10 hours every night," The man pointed out, making the child roll their eyes, "Is it about a boy? Classes, what's going on, Bella?"

"It's nothing, Papi," The child said, leaning back in the car seat and closing her eyes, "It's not about a boy, I don't even talk to the opposite sex, I scare them and you reinforce that. It's not school or anything like that, they're just headaches, that's it."

"Well, you've been getting these headaches a lot," The man said, turning to look at his child, "I've set up a doctor's appointment for you tomorrow, so we can get these headaches nipped in the bud."

"All I need is some advil and some sleep," The child said, leaning forward to look at her father, "Don't worry Papi, I'll let you know when a boy is on my mind."

The man smiled at his child but frowned, seeing blood drip from her nose, "Bella, you have a nose bleed, have you been fighting?"

"No," the girl said, grabbing a tissue from inside her backpack and dabbing at her nose, "It might be the air here, all dry and junk, not like Miami, where water seems to form puddles on your skin."

"I'll get a humidifier for you," The man said, pulling the car into a driveway that led up to a large ranch style home, "For now, we'll start you off with some Advil and some rest."

"I don't see why we had to move from where we were living and move all the up to New Jersey, I was fine in Miami," The child said, climbing out the car, once it was parked in the garage, "We were fine there, Pap."

"You know why we left," The man said, opening the door to the house, "I opened up a brand new branch of Rangeman and I need to be here to head it."

"Papi," The girl said, stopping and turning to her father, "It's alright, you know, if you wanted to get away from all the bad memories, sometimes, I want to get away from them too, you know, the ones of Momma, you can tell me that, remember, we don't keep secrets from each other."

The man smiled at his child and said, wrapping an arm around her, "I remember, but, the move wasn't about your mother, it was about us, and your future, which is tied into my business thriving, now, come on, Bella, let's go get you up to bed. Ella made some ice cream and brought some over, would you like a bowl?"

"I would love that, Papi," The girl said with a smile, leaning against her father.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

She had gotten a job interview for the position of second head nurse at Trenton's Children's Hospital, in the serious illness ward. Stephanie had been over the moon, the moment she had gotten the call. She had yet to tell Joe about her going back to working in the medical field, but she would tell him…sooner or later. When the time was right, for now, she had to get through some interviews.

Two weeks later, Stephanie was sitting across from Joe, serving him his favorite dish and sitting on the news that in a few weeks, she would be back in the work force, at the children's hospital. Which was why, she would break the news tonight, over his favorite meal, that way the argument during it wouldn't be so bad.

"This is good, Cupcake," Joe said, as he ate his way through a plate of baked ziti, "You outdid yourself, this is what I needed after a day of dealing with crime."

"Thank you Joe," Stephanie said, finishing her meal and pushing her plate away, "Joe, I have something to tell you."

Joe looked up from his glass of wine, his brown eyes on his wife's form. Stephanie gave him a nervous smile and said, "Well, I wanted to tell that I'm going back to working as a nurse."

Joe placed his wine glass down saying, "You are? But you don't need to, all you have to do is be my wife and take care of the house."

"That wasn't what I signed up for, Joe, when we got married," Stephanie said, playing with her napkin, "I understand you were concerned for my safety, when the clinic I worked at got robbed, but that was four years ago, besides, I'll be working at the children's hospital, not in some clinic."

"Cupcake, I don't like the idea of you working, I make enough money for the both of us-" Joe started but was cut off by his wife.

"It's not about money! It's about me wanting to be a nurse again, I want to help people, and being a nurse lets me help out several people," Stephanie said giving Joe a look, "Please, Joe, don't argue with me on this one, I love being a nurse and this is what I'm going to do for a long time, in fact, I'll be working again in two weeks."

Joe let out a sigh, and then smiled, saying, "I can't talk you out of this one, can I."

"No you can't, besides, that means you can see me in those cute cartoon themed scrubs," Stephanie said, smiling at Joe and getting up from the dining room table to grab dessert, "Plus, you get to call me Nurse Stephanie…."

Joe smiled and said, "I like the sounds of that," getting up and going over to Stephanie, "Nurse Stephanie….let's go check on my temperature."

TBC…..

* * *

*Ducks and hides* Don't kill me! It's a Babe! A slow Babe, okay! Trust me! Please, tell me what you think about Nurse Me! I've always wanted to write about Stephanie being a Nurse.

Later gators!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, enjoy!

Warning: Potty mouths

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy, please review? owo

* * *

Nurse Me!

Chapter 2

* * *

"It's been too long since I've been in a pair of scrubs," Stephanie said, smoothing out sky blue scrubs with Winnie-The-Pooh pictures on it, "They sure have made them look much better, since my time as a nurse."

"I can't believe Joe let you go back to working again, just like that," Stephanie's close friend, Mary Lou said as Stephanie picked out several more scrubs, "You two must have gotten into a huge fight."

"Not really, but we almost did," Stephanie said, placing the chosen scrubs in her basket, "I reminded Joe that I loved working as nurse and that I was going to go back to being a nurse. He doesn't own me, nor am I a child."

"True," Mary Lou said, helping Stephanie pick out bottoms for the scrubs she got, "Just don't fall in love with some hot sexy doctor."

"That only happens on shows, May Lou," Stephanie said, turning to her friend, "Besides, I'm happy with Joe, and I'll be too busy dealing with scared children than with sexy doctors."

"So, you're going to be co-head nurse for the serious illness ward," Mary Lou said, skimming through pink scrubs, "What's the serious illness ward?"

"It's the area of the hospital where children with cancers and diseases are housed," Stephanie said, looking over to Mary Lou, "It's in the Cancer Ward, but it's a different section of it, it's the section where, in a sense, it's a halfway hospice, these are the children who are on the last resort treatment, and they either survive or die from their illnesses."

"That's so sad," Mary Lou said, in a soft voice, her eyes bright, "Those poor children, and their parents…my god, to go through something like that, I wouldn't know what to do if one of the boys got that sick."

"I know," Stephanie said softly, thinking about her nieces, "I wonder how those parents deal with something that serious."

"Lots of outside help, I suppose," Mary Lou said, gazing at the shoes that lined the walls, "Oh, get the ballet flats."

"I need something with support," Stephanie commented, turning to Mary Lou, "I'll get the clogs with memory foam in them."

"How did you apply for that spot?" Mary Lou asked, sitting beside Stephanie as the woman tried out several different pairs of shoes, "I didn't know you had any experience with cancer."

"I took care of Joe's cousin when he had stage 4 lung cancer, gave him his chemo and everything," Stephanie said, looking down at the shows on her feet, "The head nurse really liked that on my resume, besides, I wanted to do something else, besides E.R nursing, and these children need all the help they can get."

"True," Mary Lou said, turning to Stephanie, "How are you going to break the news to your mother?"

Stephanie winced and took off the nursing clogs. Her mother believed that once married, a woman should stay at home, pop out a few babies and keep house. She had been elated that Stephanie and Joe wedded, and Stephanie stopped working, but she wouldn't be too happy to hear about Stephanie going back to work. She would hound Stephanie all day and night.

"Well, tell you what, Mar, we're not going to tell her, alright?" Stephanie said, getting up and going to pay for her items, "If she doesn't know, it won't kill her that much!"

"She's bound to find out about your job," Mary Lou said, crossing her arms and looking at Stephanie, "You know how the 'Burg is."

"I know, but I'm hoping she won't find out for at least a few days," Stephanie sighed, giving the store clerk her credit card, "I start in a few days, I want a few days of peace, yes?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The waiting room to Riverwood Pediatrics was partially filled with mothers holding sick toddlers and a one father sitting beside his teenage daughter, letting her fill out the forms for her doctor's appointment. It was a blustery cool November morning that had the girl sitting beside her father shivering, whenever the front door to the doctor's office opened.

"Do you want to switch seats with me?" Her father asked, earning a head shake, "Alright then, shiver for as long as you want to, Bella."

"Be quiet, Papi," The girl said, sticking her tongue out at her father before looking down at the forms, "Let's see, name: Heidi Manoso, date of birth: June 10th 1999, age 15, 5'2, 115 pounds, black hair and amber eyes…Father is Carlos Manoso, age 33, here, Papi, you fill out the rest, I don't know the other things."

Carlos Manoso plucked the clipboard from his child's hands and filled out the rest of the information sheet, before getting up and returning it to the receptionist at the desk. He walked over to Heidi and said, "Bella, do you still have a headache?"

"Yeah, but it's not as bad," Heidi said, closing her eyes and leaning against her father, "I just want to go back home and go to sleep."

"You can, once we're done here," Carlos said, running his hand over his child's head, "You look awful, you slept a good 14 hours yesterday, though I can hardly tell, you look like you haven't slept at all."

"It's just the headaches," Heidi said, with a frown, as the side door that led to the doctor's office opened and a woman appeared.

"Manoso," She said, smiling kindly as the father daughter duo stood up, "Come on, let's go get your vitals and then Dr. Bru will see you."

"Wow, Papi," Heidi said, after she was weighed and her blood pressure was taken, "Unlike the women in the waiting room, the nurse isn't stumbling around you."

"Bella!" Carlos said, as Heidi climbed on the hospital bed and laid back on it, "That wasn't-your nose is bleeding again."

Carlos got up and gave his child a tissue so that she could wipe up the blood from her nose try to get the blood off her pink sweater. Heidi sighed and said, "This is getting ridiculous, can the air get wetter or something?"

"It's a humid day, Bella," Carlos said, sitting beside his child in the only chair in the office, "We'll get those nosebleeds checked out too, while we're here."

They didn't have to wait long for Dr. Bru, a 40 something year old woman, with soft brown hair and bright green eyes. She shook Carlos's hand and turned to Heidi saying, "So, Miss. Manoso, you've got a bad headache?"

"Mhmm," The girl said, rubbing her temple and looking at the woman, as she went to get an eye light, "And I've been getting nosebleeds too."

"Well now, your chart says you moved up from Miami, it could be a change of environment," Dr. Bru said, opening one of Heidi's eyes and looking at her pupils, "Slightly dilated, can you tell me how long you've had this headache?"

:Since the night before last, it got worse at school, yesterday," Heidi said, after Dr. Bru checked out her ears, "But, before that, I was getting small minor headaches."

"How many minor headaches were you getting?" The doctor asked kindly, earning a shrug from Heidi.

"Do you want how many in a week or something?" Heidi asked, as the doctor sat down on the doctor's stool and got out her notepad, "Well, about two months ago, it was maybe 5 headaches a week, now it's like 19 minor headaches and at least 5 major ones."

"A week?" Dr. Bru asked, earning a head nod, "How long do the major ones last for?"

"Sometimes only a few moments, but this one has lasted the longest, two days," Heidi said, rubbing her temples, "And I've started to get nosebleeds a lot too."

"I see," Dr. Bru said, jotting something down before asking, "Have you been having problems sleeping, or are you getting a lot of sleep?"

"I get a lot of sleep, but sometimes, it feels as though I don't get enough if it," Heidi said, with a causal shrug, "Papi said I slept 14 hours straight last night, but it doesn't feel like it."

"Mhmm," Dr. Bru said, before she got out her prescription pad and said, "I'll write you a prescription for medicine that help migraines, take half a pill for the minor headaches, and a whole pill for the big ones, okay? You can go back to school next week, I know you'll be excited about lounging around for a few days.""

"Okay," Heidi said, as Dr. Bru gave the prescription to her father, "But what about the nosebleeds?"

"Keep watch of them, and if they last longer than five minutes, your father should call me,' Dr. Bru said, patting Heidi's shoulder, "Now, you can make your way back to the waiting room, while I go talk to your father."

Heidi nodded her head and slid off the examining bed, walking out the office. Dr. Bru closed the door softly and said, "Mr. Manoso, I'm going to send a referral over to the Trenton's Children Hospital for Heidi to get an MRI of her head done. Now, I noticed that you put down that your family has a history of getting cancer."

"Some of her family members on her mother's side have battled cancer," Carlos said with a nod, "So did her mother, but, her cancer was aggressive and she didn't survive it."

"Yes, you put that down that her mother died from stage four ovarian cancer," Dr. Bru said softly, looking down at Heidi's chart, "You've done a cancer screening on Heidi two years ago, I would tell you to do another one, but, and I really don't want to say this, Mr. Carlos, it may be too late."

"Too late, but…the last screening came back negative, she was healthy as an ox," Carlos said.

"Which is why I want you to take her to the hospital and get her MRI done, do it on Friday, I'll call right now, to get you an emergency appointment," Dr. Bru said, placing a hand on Carlos's shoulder, "They'll get down to the bottom of this, but from what she told me, this does look like some form of illness."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Good Morning, Ms. Morelli," Claudia Sylvan, head nurse of the serious illness ward, chirped, walking over to Stephanie, "I like the scrubs! Very cute now, before we jump right in and head over to the nurses' station, I need for you to fill out these tax forms and emergency contact forms, it should only take a moment of your time, you can do that in your office, which is waiting for you to decorate!"

Stephanie smiled and shook the perky woman's hand before she was led over to her office, which was right beside Claudia's office. Claudia smiled and said, "Oh, I like to put candy in bowls for the children in the serious illness ward, I know they like the sweets and, heaven knows, they could use the sweet escape."

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "I understand that, it must be tough on them, you must have a good team here in this ward."

"Oh yes we do, my nurses, I mean, our nurses are dedicated to making sure that our charges are comfortable and have a nice stay with us," Claudia said to Stephanie, "They're going to love you, Stephanie, now, I'll be back soon to get you and take you on a tour."

Stephanie smiled and waved Claudia out, before she sat down in the soft office chair and looked around. Her office wasn't the biggest one, but it wasn't one of the smallest ones either. There was only an office desk, a computer on said desk, the office chair she sat in and two chairs across from it. She would need to decorate this room, no matter how little she would be in it. She didn't want the children to feel as though they were unwelcomed. Stephanie was mildly surprise to see that she had a window that over looked the hospital's garden and playground. She had a feeling she would like it here.

Stephanie placed her purse in the drawer that was built into the desk, took out a pen and began to fill out forms. It wasn't hard to fill the forms out, just basic things that Stephanie could do in her sleep. She was so engrossed in filling out the forms that she jumped in her seat, at the sound of someone coughing. Stephanie looked up and saw a boy, maybe 15 or 16, standing in the middle of her office doorway, looking at her. He was a blond haired boy, with tired blue eyes and a built frame. He must be a patient because he was dressed in a pair of sweats, a ratty looking t-shirt and a pair of slippers and his blond hair was thinning out from possible cancer treatment. Also, he had a hospital bracelet on as well and a IV catheter tape to his wrist. The boy crossed his arms, gave Stephanie a look and said, "You're the new co-head nurse."

"That I am," Stephanie said with a smile, getting up from her chair and walking over to the boy, "Ms. Stephanie Morelli, at your service!"

The boy rolled his eyes and said, "Shit, you must be huffing the same paint as Claudia, meh, I'll give you two weeks, let's see if you can handle the Kindergarten room, after they had their round of chemo."

Stephanie blinked and said, "Excuse me?"

"I take it back," The boy said, shaking his head, "I'll give you a week, and FYI; Blue room likes Skittles and Starburst, not that nasty ass tootsie rolls, what are we, kindergartners?"

The boy chuckled at Stephanie's confounded look and then walked off down the hall. Stephanie blinked again, looking out her office door at the boy's retreating back, "What in the hell was that?"

"Are you done, Stephanie?" Claudia asked, walking over to Stephanie's office, "Good, now I can take you over to the nurse's station and you can meet the nurses and some of the doctor's! They're going to just love you, Stephanie!"

"Okay?" Stephanie said, as Claudia led her down the hall. Stephanie couldn't help but file what the boy told her; Skittles and Starbursts, got it.

TBC….

* * *

Well, how do you like it, it's a slow start but Nurse Stephanie needs to get settled in! Please leave a review, they can light a fire under my ass, when it comes to writing!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, enjoy!

Warning: Some Feels around here, watch out!

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Please review? owo

* * *

Nurse Me!

Chapter 3

* * *

"So, Papi…." Heidi said, kicking her feet, in the waiting room of the children's hospital, "MRI….?"

Carlos looked down at his child and ran his hand over her hair saying, "Yes, Heidi an MRI and?"

"I should have seen it coming, right?" Heidi asked, leaning into her father's hand, "Momma had it, and I was at risk for it, I got cancer…"

"You don't know that," Carlos said softly, looking down at his child, "Heidi! Don't say that, it could be something less than that."

"Please, Papi, I'm 15, not 10, I can see all the signs," Heidi said, leaning back in her seat, getting out a tissue so that she could try to stop the nose bleed she got, "Though Momma didn't get a chance to really fight her cancer, she seemed to die real fast, Papi, barely six months after she had gotten diagnosed, at least, if we catch mine earlier, I'll have a fighting chance."

Carlos leaned back and then said, "Heidi, can't you be somewhat optimistic? At least say that you don't have cancer?"

"Papi…we'd both be kidding ourselves," Heidi sighed, as the radiologist nurse came out into the waiting room, "And, I for one, want to face it head on, remember, Papi, a solider never cowers at danger."

Carlos smiled at his child as she was led off into the changing room, god, she was too much like him it hurt.

"Do you want your father to be in the MRI room with you?" The nurse asked Heidi who nodded her head, "Okay, we'll get him suited up and he'll keep you company, you're going to be in there or a while, and it's nice to have someone in there with you."

"Oh yeah, don't we know," Carlos said, as he got up from his seat and made his way over to the two.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie only had three days of peace before her mother found out that she had gone back to nursing. She had been grocery shopping for her and Joe the next at the local grocery store when her mother accosted her. In the frozen food aisle, her mother had berated her, for going back to work, no respectable married woman would abandon her house to go back to work, just because she wanted to.

Stephanie wasn't going to let this happen to her right now, so she promptly bypassed her mother, paid for what food she had and went home. She made sure to unplug the land-line and make sure any calls from her mother went to voice mail.

"I can't believe she would do something like that!" Stephanie huffed and puffed, pulling off her nurse uniform and tossing it in the dirty laundry bin, "Joe, what is wrong with that woman!?"

Joe chuckled at the story and said, "Cupcake, you know how your mother is, if it's not 'Burg standards then it's wrong!" The man frowned at Stephanie dirty scrubs, "Those aren't the same clothes you left in this morning."

"I know, one of the children got sick after a bad chemo treatment," Stephanie said with a chuckle, making Joe shake his head, "Lula said that every new nurse gets a little vomit on them the first time in the ward."

Joe climbed under the covers and said, "Cupcake, are you sure you want to work there, I mean, not only do you have to deal bodily fluids, you're dealing with children who have cancer."

"If I can help these kids in any way," Stephanie said, with a soft smile, "It's a rewarding job."

"Speaking of children…." Joe said, as Stephanie walked by him, "Mom was talking to me, she wanted to know why she doesn't have any grandchildren from us."

"Joe, you know I'm not ready for children, that's a big responsibility that I'm not ready for," Stephanie said, earning a groan from Joe, "Joe! I just went back to working, I really don't want a child right now."

"Stephanie," Stephanie sighed, knowing that when Joe said her name, that meant that he was serious, "We're not getting any younger, and I want at least three children."

"Three?!" Stephanie yelped, looking at Joe, "Three, what if I want only one child?"

"Cupcake, you can't be serious," Joe said, sitting up in the bed, "Only one?"

"That's a big if too, Joe, maybe I don't want children," Stephanie said, earning pointed look from her husband, "Joe, don't look at me like that…"

"I thought you wanted children," Joe said softly, getting up from the bed, "Cupcake, give me a straight answer, do you want children or not?"

"I don't know," Stephanie said with honesty, "It's been on my mind, but…I don't think I'm ready for kids."

Joe let out a sound and said, "Okay…okay, I have an early day, so, I'm going to bed," turning away from Stephanie and climbing back into the bed, "Night, cupcake."

"Joe…." Stephanie started, but Joe turned off the side lamp, leaving her to stand in the dark bedroom, with only the lights from the bathroom shining in the area. Stephanie bit her lip, but then she turned and went into the bathroom to shower.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Bossman, what are you doing at Rangeman on a Saturday?!" Lester Santos looked surprised, watching his boss and cousin walk through the nearly deserted office floor, "You're usually with Heidi, doing god knows what-hey man, what's going on…?"

Carlos stopped walking and turned to Lester and then turned back to walk into his private office. Lester got up quickly from his seat and went into Carlos's office, closing the door and locking it. He watched as his cousin got out a hidden bottle of whiskey, uncork it and take a long and heavy pull from it. Lester grabbed the bottle and said, "Shit, it must be serious, I haven't seen you hit the bottle since the death of, well…"

Lester could see Carlos cracking at the edges, he could see his cousin grip the side of the desk tightly before Carlos looked up to Lester and said, in a rough voice, "Heidi has cancer, Stage 3 brain cancer, it's so deep in her brain near, her brain stem, that if she were to have surgery, to get out the cancerous parts, it could possibly kill her. It's in a place that affects organ functions and the like, one small slip up…god…."

"Fuck," Lester said, sitting down and looking over to his cousin, "Cuz, where's Heidi?"

"She's with Ella," Carlos croaked, closing his eyes and clasping his hands together, "Stage 3 brain cancer…with a survival rate that's less than 10 percent, fuck…we always talked about this, but we thought maybe she wouldn't get cancer, like her mother."

Lester grabbed Carlos's arm and said, "What's the game plan, I'm sure you went to talk to Bobby."

"Yeah, the Children Hospital went over with us our options. Since the type of cancer she has is aggressive and rare, they want to admit her, just in case, to the Serious Illness Ward, and they told me what that ward is, it's the last resort ward, it's like a hospice for sick children… oh god…not my child, not my Heidi." Carlos said softly, tears forming in his eyes, "She's been through so much, not now."

Lester squeezed Carlos's arm and said, "Carlos, man, you got us, you got Rangeman to help you both out."

"They want to try Chemotherapy and Radiation first," Carlos said softly, tears dropping on his hand, "If that doesn't work , then surgery is the last thing they want to do and then do radiation and chemo."

"That kid of yours is strong, and I believe that she's going to pull through this, they caught the cancer before stage 4," Lester said, letting go of Carlos's arm, "She's your child, so she's strong, thick headed and head strong."

Carlos chuckled softly, looking over to his cousin, "You're right about that, she is my child. She's a fighter, I raised her to be a fighter."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Nurse Jackie! How'd you like the Kindergarten Room, I heard Zack threw up on you, the other day!" The blond haired boy said, as he was wheeled by the nurses' station, "You're still here? Damn, I have to give you props. Smell ya later!"

"Ignore him," Lula said, as she placed patient files in their respective slots, "That's our Diesel, one of the oldest children here and one of the smart asses here."

Stephanie shook her head at Lula and said, "He's a piece of work, so, Claudia is switching me around, she's taking control of the Kindergarten Room, I have the Blue Room, why is it called the Blue room?"

Stephanie and Lula had become fast friends, much faster than she had with Mary Lou. Lula was a heavy set black woman, who always came to work with a new hairstyle every other week and wearing as much jewelry as she could. She also like to wear scrubs two sizes too small for her, and Claudia gets on her. Lula was actually a paid student intern at the hospital, in her last semester at her school. By January, she would graduate and work full time at the hospital, as a nurse with a bachelor's degree in nursing specializing in terminal illness . Unlike Lula, Stephanie had gotten her Master's in Nursing, which was why she was given the co-head nurse job.

"Well, it's actually called the Adolescence Room, but, it's all blue and shit, so the kids call it the Blue Room," Lula said, sitting down and typing information into the computer, "It's for the children age 15 and up to age 20, it's a pretty small room, only two in there now, it was four, last week, but the poor dears didn't respond to their treatment. The boy that went by, Diesel is one of the two children in the Blue room, the other one, well, you gotta watch out for her…"

"Speaking of Blue room," A woman's voice said, making Stephanie and Lula turn to see the Head Doctor of the children's ward walk over with a file, "There is a new member of the ward coming on Tuesday with a rare form of Brain Cancer."

Jeanne Ellen Borrows, one of those geniuses that got into medical school at an early age, was a 30 year old woman with blond hair and bright green eyes. She took control of the Serious Illness ward two years ago, revamping it and making the survival rate of the children double from 10 percent to 20 percent. Stephanie liked her a lot, she was intelligent, extremely kind to the children and attentive to both the parents and patients' needs.

Jeanne sat down on the counter passing Stephanie the file, "15 year old Heidi Manoso will be admitted into the Blue room for Radiation and Chemotherapy, at the same time. But we have to watch out, the cancer is in an area of the brain we like to call the black zone, which means-"

"Too much chemo and radiation, we could give the child brain damage," Stephanie said, looking through the file.

"And surgery is the last resort," Lula finished off, grabbing the file from Stephanie's hands, "Man, these kids go through a lot of shit, it ain't right."

Jeanne nodded her head and said, "Well, Lula, I know you and the other nurses will welcome her with open arms and Stephanie here will go over the treatment plan with the family, Stephanie if you have time, I'm going to the Blue room to check up on the children there, since you'll be their new nurse, it's best if you meet them."

Stephanie got up from her seat and followed Jeanne over to a blue hallway. It was one of the smallest areas of the Serious Illness Ward, with only six rooms, a small communal area for both the children and the families that came to see them. Unlike the Kindergarten Ward, there were no brightly colored pictures on the walls, no drawn pictures tape messily to the walls. It felt more like a prison than a hospital.

There were only two room occupied in the hallway and Jeanne led Stephanie to a door that had the name, 'Brittany Small,' on it. Jeanne opened the door saying, "Miss. Brittany, how are you today?"

"Better, now that you're here," A chipper voice said, as doctor and nurse entered the hospital room.

Brittany's hospital room looked homely. There were clothes thrown around the large room, on the visitor chairs, the built in couch that was situated on the window still. Instead of the typical hospital drawers and cabinets, there were dark wooden wardrobes and dressers. Brittany had trinkets on every surface and posters of old music bands on her wall. She had a record player on her desk with a milk crate of records on the floor.

Brittany herself, was laying in the hospital bed, which was covered in a soft feather downed blanket. She was a small, frail girl of color, with tired looking light brown eyes, and only a dusting of hair on her head. It seemed as though all the children had tired eyes and it pulled at Stephanie's heart. She wore a pair of flannel pants and a matching flannel shirt that had Jeanne chuckling.

"Did you steal Diesel's shirt again?" The doctor asked, looking at Brittany's vital charts.

"I didn't steal it," Brittany said, rolling her eyes, "I took it without permission," Brittany looked past Jeanne's shoulder and said, "Oi…is this Nurse Jackie? Man, Diesel sure laughed himself silly, which he really shouldn't, given his condition, might pop his balls."

"Brittany," Jeanne chided, rolling her eyes, as she looked at Brittany's chart, "I see you lost some more weight, I'm putting you on a high calorie diet, but that doesn't mean you can pig out!"

"Going to," Brittany said, climbing out the bed and over to Stephanie, "Brittany Small, age 19, at your service! I have acute promyelocytic leukemia, or whatever, rare type of leukemia that only adults over 60 get, Jeanne here is saving me, so she can take me out on a date."

Jeanne rolled her eyes again and said, "Brittany, are you in any pain, are you still on those hormones that prevent your menstrual cycle?"

"I am, Lula makes sure I take them five times a day and no pain," Brittany said, shaking Stephanie's hand, "You're not that bad looking, maybe Diesel's being a grade A douche."

"I just wanted you to meet your new nurse," Jeanne said, as Brittany hopped over to the record player, "So, if you have any issues with anything she's your nurse to go to."

"Hey, I got a new record, and I think it's a sign," Brittany said pulling out record and putting on the player, "A sign for us to go out on a date, a dancing date."

"Brittany here is our resident old school D.J.," Jeanne said as music filled the room, "I've been trying to get her hooked on some music from this decade, it's not working out too good."

Stephanie giggled as Brittany danced around the room, signing along to the upbeat 70's song. Jeanne shook her head and said, "Okay, Brittany, we'll talk about that later on."

"She's sweet," Stephanie said, as Jeanne closed Brittany's door, "Diesel…I've met him on two occasions, he's something else…"

"Yup," Jeanne said, looking at the closed door that had Diesel written on it, "And he took off his other name plate, he's at Chemo right now, we'll meet him later, for now, let's go back to the nurses station and I can fill you out on standard procedures with Claudia."

TBC…..

* * *

Man, back to doing research again! These medical stories, it's like writing a research paper! Please leave a review, they're like an addicting drug to me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, enjoy!

Warning: Some Feels and dark humor

Disclaimer in chapter 1

This is Un-betaed you've been warned!

Please review? owo

* * *

Nurse Me!

Chapter 4

* * *

Diesel let out a grunt as Brittany jumped on his bed, her small, bony body knocking into his thighs, nearly hitting his prized possessions. He gave the girl a glare and said, "Damn it woman, you do know I have Balls Cancer, can you watch out where you jump-"

"Oi! There's a new walking dead in the Blue Room, I've been calling you, you shit head, but you never answer your fucking phone!" Brittany said, straddling Diesel's legs

"A new one, shit, I thought it would only be us two," Diesel said climbing out the bed, pushing Brittany off him, "Well, come on, where are they?"

"She's my next door neighbor!" Brittany hissed, as Diesel looked out his opened door, "And her father is kind of cute! Come on, take a look! He looks serious and he said that his men would bring up the girl's stuff, maybe they're famous!"

"At this hospital, I mean, I know Jeanne's made it a much more respectable place, but, come on…" Diesel said as Brittany peered around him, watching A man and a girl follow behind the new nurse, " So, I guess they're going to be moving a lot of the new Walking Dead things in, I guess."

Brittany perked up saying, "Oi, there she is, Man, she looks really healthy, did I ever look like, when I came into the Blue Room?"

"I still look like that," Diesel said, looking down at Brittany, who snorted and rolled her eyes, "What?"

"You're losing body mass after each chemo treatment, and you said that they want to put you on radiation as well? You'll be as skinny as me in 7 months," Brittany said, watching the girl enter the room, the new nurse leading her into it, "It fucking sucks, doesn't it, Diesel, to know that moment you step foot in this place, it's pretty much the end of the line?"

Diesel grunted and said, "Whatever, Brittany, come on, let's go greet the new Walking Dead."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Hey, how about one last fun moment before you're put on lock down at the hospital, Bella" Carlos said to his daughter, as he drove to the Children's Hospital, "Let's go get some ice cream and-"

"I don't really want to, Papi" Heidi said softly, her head leaning against the window of the blue Cayenne, "I have a head and I just really want to get settled in."

Carlos gripped the steering wheel tightly before he turned into a small plaza strip. He parked in front of a frozen yogurt shop, turned to his child and said, "Come on, we're going to eat some bad food, before you get admitted."

Heidi sighed and unbuckled her seat belt and got out the car, following her father into the little shop. Carlos gave her the biggest serving cup they had and then said, "Fill it up, Bella, and we'll sit and enjoy each other's company."

Heidi couldn't help but smile at her father's statement. She made sure to choose every single indulging flavor from Red Velvet to super thick chocolate. She giggled at her father's plain vanilla frozen yogurt and found a spot in a corner for them to sit and enjoy their treat.

"Are you scared, Papi?" Heidi asked Carlos, propping her feet up on the small table before them, eating her treat, "About everything going on?"

"I should be asking you that question, Bella," Carlos said, putting his yogurt cup down, "But, yes, I am afraid for you, cancer is something that no one should deal with."

"What's going to happen to you, if I die?" Heidi asked, in a small voice, looking over to her father, "What will you do, Papi?"

"You're not going to die, Bella," Carlos said, grabbing his child's chin and making her look him right in the eye, "You are not going to die, Bella, we should be talking about what you're going to do once you're out the hospital."

"I'm scared," Heidi said, her eyes shining with tears, "I don't want to die, Papi, I remember watching Mommy go through all of this, I'm so scared."

"I know, Bella," Carlos said, hugging Heidi, burying his face in Heidi's hair, "I'm scared too."

They hugged one another for a long time, trying to comfort one another, but the thought of death lingered in both their minds for a long time.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Holy shit…." Lula hissed rushing over to the nurses' station, "Stephanie, girl, there is a hot man here, looking for you!"

"Oh, okay….?" Stephanie said, standing up from her seat and looking at Lula as the nurse fanned herself, "What does he want?"

"You know that new girl that's checking into the Blue Room, well, that's her father and he wants to see you," Lula said, her face flushed, "Hurry up, before he turns into a mirage and disappears!"

"Hurry up before he…." Stephanie started, shaking her head and following the direction Lula pointed to, "That woman, I swear."

Stephanie walked out the Serious Illness Ward and over to the waiting room are of said. She nearly did a double take at the sight before her. There, sitting in the brightly colored sitting area was a man and his child. The man was incredibly hot, Latin American descent with black hair that ended at his shoulders, but was pulled up in a ponytail. He had soft chocolate brown eyes and a built body wrapped in mocha latte colored skin.

"My goodness," Stephanie said to herself, before she walked over to the two and said, "Mr. Manoso, Miss. Manoso, how are you doing? I'm Stephanie Morelli, Co-Head Nurse of the Serious Illness Ward, I was expecting you a little later on, but now is a good time as well."

"Ms. Morelli," The man said, getting up and holding his hand out, "Carlos Manoso, and this is Heidi we're here to check her in."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Well, if you two follow me, I'll take you to my office first, we'll talk to the doctor in charge and then get you settled in."

Stephanie led the two into her private office, which she finally found time to decorate in a zen like Asian theme. She replaced the hard visitor chairs with soft high back chairs she got a deal on and the scent of cinnamon and vanilla filled her office. Stephanie motioned for the family to sit down , just as Jeanne walked into Stephanie's office, holding Heidi's chart.

"Mr. Manoso, Heidi," Jeanne said, smiling at the two, "I'm Jeanne Ellen Borrows, Head Doctor of the Serious Illness ward, now, let's talk about Heidi's treatment plan and the course of action."

Stephanie moved out the way so that Jeanne could sit in the chair next to Heidi. Jeanne gave Heidi a smile and said, "I know it's scary, sweetie, but, we have a strong support system and you have a dedicated father behind your back, he wanted the best, and well, here in New Jersey, I made sure we're the best damn Juvenile Cancer Treatment center."

Stephanie saw Heidi give Jeanne a shy smile, and bury her face in her father's arm. Stephanie smiled softly at the child's antics, while Jeanne looked over to Carlos and said, "This is a serious type of cancer we're dealing with, and so, any surgery we do will be a last resort, due to the fact that the area is extremely fragile, so we'll be starting off with radiation and chemotherapy. We'll be doing a combination of three different chemo medicines, three times a week, and radiation treatment every other day. We'll start Heidi off with Chemotherapy first and then the day after we'll start you on radiation. Treatment begins the day after tomorrow, so you can get settled in, and meet your hall mates."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "Okay, but, I need to know…will I lose my hair?"

"Maybe," Jeanne said, but she smiled at the girl and said, "But…one of the nurses can knit you a head of hair and you can be a doll."

"Am I going to die?" The girl asked softly, looking at the doctor, who frowned and set her face. Stephanie felt her heartstrings tug at the child's question.

"Not if I can help it," Jeanne said, looking at both father and child, "We're going to fight tooth and nail for your survival."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"It's so…blue," Heidi said to Carlos as Stephanie led her down a blue hallway with nothing on it, "Papi, is this where I'm really going to be living at now?"

"Mhmm, don't worry we'll decorate your room," Carlos said, as Stephanie opened a door to reveal an empty large hospital suite, which was also blue, "There's no storage."

"No, the Serious Illness Ward is a long term stay facility, and we encourage families to decorate their child's room." Stephanie said, turning to Carlos and Heidi, "Is storage going to be a problem? We can call the physical plant and-"

"It's no worry," Carlos said to Stephanie, a smile on his face, "My men are waiting to help bring up her things."

Stephanie smiled and asked, "Big family, I see?" earning a head nod from Carlos, "Oh, good, as I was saying, this is a long term stay facility, why one of our patients, her name is Brittany, has been in the place for two years, her family lives in New England, but they come down every other weekend to see her, she's going to be your next door neighbor, watch out, at 7PM, she likes to host a radio night in the communal area and she might drag you in it."

"Oh," Heidi said, sitting on the bare bed, "Sounds…exciting, maybe?"

Stephanie smiled at the girl and said, "They're going to love you," turning to Carlos, "If you would, Mr. Manoso follow me, I need to talk to you about Heidi's treatment and her diet plan."

"I'll be back, Bella," Carlos said to Heidi, who nodded her head and watched as the adults left.

Heidi let out a sigh and lay back on the bed, looking up at the drop tiles. She frowned as she blood drip from her nose and sighed, digging in her sweater pocket and taking out a tissue. She closed her eyes and then dabbed at her bloody nose. She opened one eye, hearing shuffling and then soft whispering. Heidi sat up and then looked at her opened door, seeing two children, around her age standing in the doorway. They were looking expectantly at Heidi, both of them in pajamas. Heidi smiled at the two and said, "Uh…hello…" earning two blank looks from the two, "Oh boy..."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I know it's going to be tough for you," Stephanie said, turning to Carlos , "I want you to know that, Heidi will be attending sessions with a counselor and we open that invitation up to family as well."

"I understand all that," Carlos said, turning to Stephanie, "Heidi's mother had stage four ovarian cancer, she didn't survive it, we understand the sessions and the like, it's for our sanity, I know."

"I'm so sorry," Stephanie said, looking over to Carlos, "Now this, my goodness…"

"We're strong, Ms. Morelli," Carlos said, looking at the nurse, "We're going to make it through this."

"Please, call me Stephanie, Mr. Manoso, we'll be seeing a lot of each other," Stephanie said, with a smile, but sobering up, "These sessions, they help with on going depression and…suicidal thoughts…"

"It's nice that you extending the support system to me," Carlos said to Stephanie, "Now, about this diet…"

"During the treatments, Heidi's going to be prone to illnesses and infections, so, a diet that boosts her immune system is good," Stephanie said pulling out a sheet of paper from Heidi's files, "Cut back on the junk food and we'll give her vitamins to help her out."

"Thank you, I'll make sure she follows this," Carlos said, tucking the paper in his pocket, "Anything else I should worry about?"

"Nothing much, we'll tell you when the time comes, Mr. Manoso," Stephanie said with a chuckle, before turning to Heidi's opened door and seeing her other two charges in it, "I knew they would come out and snoop, I'll introduce you to them, Mr. Manoso."

"Please," Carlos said, waving his hand, "Call me Carlos."

"Oh, well okay then, Carlos," Stephanie said, as the two walked over to the two children in the doorway, "Diesel, Brittany, I hope you're not scaring Heidi…"

"Nope, just wanted to see the new Walking Dead," Brittany said with a smile, turning to Stephanie and Carlos, "We'll be out your hairs, so the new Walking dead can settle in, see you later, Walking Dead number 3!"

Stephanie covered her face with her hand and groaned as Heidi turned to the adults and asked, "Walking Dead?"

TBC….

* * *

They meet! Please leave a review, please? o3o


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 enjoy! Sorry about the two day delay, I'm packing and shopping for my year long trip to Asia.

Warning: None

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Please review? owo

* * *

Nurse Me!

Chapter 5

* * *

"Jesus, Cupcake, you're just coming in, it's 2 in the morning," Joe's irritated, but sleep filled voice startled Stephanie as she came through the front door of the house, "Where in the hell were you?"

"Work," Stephanie said, sliding off her coat and hanging it up, "And I'm sorry for getting home so late, one of Claudia's charges had a seizure and went into a coma, I've been helping the team with that issue."

Stephanie turned to Joe, who was sitting in an arm chair, that was facing the TV, which was on and showing a rerun of some sports game. Stephanie frowned and said, "You didn't have to wait up for me, Joe, I should have called, but my hands were tied up."

Joe turned off the TV and let out a sound, getting up from the arm chair and making his way over to Stephanie, saying, "I thought that your job would be like how it was, like when you were at the clinic."

"That's different, that had set times," Stephanie said, placing her hands on Joe's waist, "The hospital is always open and those children are always going to need my help, and I want to help them."

Joe sighed and said, "It kind of sucks to come to a dark, empty house, do you at least have the weekends off?"

"Every other weekend," Stephanie said, with a shrug, earning a grunt from her husband, "Joe! I'm supportive of your job, why can't you have a bit of tolerance for my job?"

"Cupcake, I, at least, knew that you would be home," Joe said, with a sigh, looking at Stephanie, "And, even with my erratic hours, I knew you would be home."

Stephanie let out a sigh and then said, "Joe, I'm tired, and I have work at 9 in the morning, I know you have work in the morning as well."

Joe turned to Stephanie and said, "Cupcake….."

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," Stephanie said, walking past Joe and going up the stairs, "I'll see you in the morning, Joe."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"First I.V. is always the worst one," The sentence had Heidi looking up to see Brittany in the middle of her doorway, with a mask covering her face and her hand gripping a rolling IV stand, "The first one, it always hurts and the feeling the fluids going through your arm, sucks dick."

"I won't lie," Lula said, as she prepped Heidi's hand for the I.V., "It does kind of sucks, but, it only hurts a bit, though it's not going to hurt much, since I'm numbing your skin."

Her father always told Heidi to keep busy if something she didn't like was about to happen. She didn't like shots, and needles, so, Heidi turned to Brittany and asked, "Why are you all covered up, you looked fine yesterday."

"Well, one of the kids in the Kindergarten Room seemed to have caught Strep throat and so, I can't help but protect myself, just in case," Brittany said, shrugging, "As for the IV, well, I'm on some experimental drug treatment, and it makes me get sick easily, so the IV is for me to not get dehydrated."

"Oh," Heidi said, just as Lula clucked and stated, "Done, didn't even feel the needle, did you?"

"No," Heidi said, looking at Lula with a smile, "Thanks, I have a phobia of needles."

"Better get over that," Brittany said, shuffling past Lula and sitting down on the couch in Heidi's room, "Blood work is done every other day, and for you, they're going to want to do a biopsy, which requires you to get like a head mount screwed in your head so whe-"

"Brittany," Lula said, rounding on the girl, "Can't you wait at least a week before scaring the girl?!"

"No," Brittany said with a smile, crossing her legs and pulling them up on the couch, "I like being blunt."

Heidi smiled and said, "I like it, I remember, when my momma had cancer, everyone seemed to tiptoe around her, and she didn't like that, only Papi treated her normally and that's because she begged him to."

"Beside, Lula," Brittany said, with a smile, spreading her hands out in the air, "We're all in the Serious Illness Ward for all the same reason; we're one step away from meeting our maker!"

"Please, Brittany," Jeanne said, walking into Heidi's room, "Don't scare her, not until Karaoke night."

"Aw," Brittany pouted, before she leaned back on the chair, "Is Diesel out from Radiation yet?"

"Give him a few minutes," Jeanne said, turning to Brittany, "We have him on Systemic Radiation Therapy, and he's very ill, right now."

"Wimp," Brittany muttered, before she smiled and said, "Jeanne, when are we going on our date?!"

Jeanne looked over to Brittany and said, "Brittany, where in the hell would we go, you're on lockdown."

"Well, it's better than you saying we're never going to date," Brittany said, crossing her arms, "I know you like women, and I'm all woman enough for you."

Jeanne walked over to Brittany and plucked her nose saying, "I know you are, but, let's worry about Heidi, who is starting her chemo treatment in a few minutes."

Heidi perked up and looked at Jeanne, "How long am I going to be in chemo?"

"Well, you're going to be doing chemo for 3 hours a day and radiation for 3 hours every other day," Jeanne said, running a hand through Heidi's hair, "Other than that, you'll be here, with your hall mates."

"Hey, where's your father?!" Brittany asked, tugging at her pajama sleeves, shivering slightly, "He was here all night long and yesterday, where'd he sneak off to?"

"He owns a business called Rangeman," Heidi said, watching Jeanne check her vitals, "He had to go in and meet some clients, but he'll be back in time for my chemo."

"Rich, sexy business man," Brittany said, leaning back in her seat, "Too bad I don't like men, I would surely become your stepmother."

"Oh god," Jeanne said, rolling her eyes and patting Heidi's arm, "Stephanie will be here soon to get you for chemo."

Jeanne squeezed Heidi's arm, rounded on Brittany and said, "Come on you, let's get you started on your chemo, and that other medicine. I think Lula bought up some Ice cream for you."

"Good, I hope it's chocolate, I'm getting sick of vanilla," Brittany said, getting up and going over to Jeanne, "Hey, I got some Stevie Wonder, and I have a new favorite song from him."

Heidi giggled as Brittany looped her arm through Jeanne's, singing, "I got jungle fever, she's got jungle fever, we've got jungle fever, we're in love….!"

"Heidi," Stephanie said, entering the hospital room, rolling in a wheelchair, "I'm here to take you down to the chemo room, Brittany's going to be there as well, I don't know about Diesel, he's still down from his round of radiation."

"Where's Papi," Heidi asked, looking at the nurse, "He said that he would be in there with me, for my first chemo round."

"He called and said that he was on the way," Stephanie answered Heidi, helping her into the wheelchair, "He'll be here as soon as he can."

"I don't want to be alone, when I get my first does," Heidi said, as Stephanie wheeled her out her room, "Is it going to hurt?"

"Some people are affected by chemotherapy in different ways," Stephanie said, pushing Heidi down the blue colored hallway, "I know it's scary, but if there's pain, we'll find ways to elevate it."

Stephanie squeezed Heidi's shoulders and said, "Besides, I'm going to be with you, Heidi, don't worry, I'll be with you and Brittany will be with you as well."

The chemo room was a large white room, with pictures of cartoon characters on the walls and TVs mounted on the wall showing cartoon shows, tween live action shows and MTV. There were currently 11 children in the chemo room all ranging from tiny 3 year olds to the oldest patient in the Serious Illness Ward; Brittany. Stephanie wheeled Heidi over to Brittany, who was in a comfortable chair, looking at some documentary and eating an ice cream cup. She barely gave Heidi a glance, intently watching the mating habits of some kind of lizard.

Stephanie got Heidi into an empty arm chair and got her IV hung up. Stephanie pushed the wheelchair out the way and said, "Okay, Heidi, I'm going to get your chemo and then get you all situated, I'll be back in a moment."

Stephanie walked away from the girl and then, only then did Brittany turn to her and say, "Hey, it's alright, if you cry or anything like that, it's rough, trust me, but, at least you got your father."

Heidi nodded her head and settled in the armchair, "Stephanie said that your parents are in New England, is that true?"

"Yeah," Brittany said, sucking on her spoon, "They're a bunch of rich snooty sons of bitches, who were ashamed that I somehow managed to catch leukemia, like it's a fucking common cold. They shipped me to the one of the best hospitals that's far away from their sailing boats and Martha Vineyards yet close enough for them to come see me and act like caring parents. They also didn't like the fact that I chased after the maids, instead of the stable boys, so this was a win-win for them."

"That sounds horrible," Heidi said softly, her eyes wide, "Why would they just….do that to you, when you're this sick."

"They're old fashion and black, they would tell me that….black people don't get these white diseases nor do they go for the same sex and so…" Brittany said, shrugging her shoulders and looking back to the TV, "They've wash their hands of me, for now."

Brittany went back to eating her ice cream, turning her body so that her shoulder was turned to Heidi, signaling to the girl that Brittany was done talking.

"Okay, here we go," Stephanie said, walking back to Heidi with an IV bag, "Now, I'm going to slip this in your free catheter and we'll let the medicine do its job."

Heidi let out a sound as Stephanie hooked her up to the chemo medicine and then leaned back, to let the medicine work. Stephanie pulled up a chair and held out her, which Heidi promptly took. The medicine felt weird going through her veins, but, an hour later, the weird feeling melted away into something else; pain.

"It hurts," Heidi said softly, looking over to Stephanie, "Stephanie it hurts."

"Can you tell me what kind of pain it is?" Stephanie asked, sitting up and leaning over to Heidi, who gripped her hand tightly, "Sharp and shooting or dull and throbbing?"

"Sharp, all through my arms and traveling through my body," Heidi said, twisting her body, "It hurts real badly, why does it hurt?"

"You must be on that extreme chemo," Brittany said, turning to Heidi, leaning over to the side to dig through her bag, "That shit is the worse, I had to get on it, after my bone marrow transplant failed, here, this will take your mind off the pain, cause you're going to have a lot of it."

Stephanie and Heidi yelped as Brittany gave Heidi a Playboy magazine. Stephanie grabbed the magazine saying, "She is not an adult, Brittany, don't give her that kind of stuff!"

"Yeah, really shouldn't have given it to her, while her father is walking into the chemo room as we speak," Brittany said, with a giggle, pointing to Carlos, who was walking into the room, dressed in protective gear and a mask, "I'm sure he'll like the magazine!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Thank you for choosing us to secure your shops," Carlos said, with a smile, shaking the hand of his newest client, "My men will be out, Monday, to do a walk through and began installing the security system."

The client thanked Carlos and then left the meeting room, while Carlos pulled off his tie and looked down at his watching cursing softly, Heidi's chemo began in a half hour ago, he would have to rush to get over to the hospital.

Carlos pulled his phone out and called the number Heidi's nurse gave her. Stephanie picked up in one ring.

"Carlos, Heidi's asking for you," Stephanie said in the phone, making Carlos smile, "She has Brittany for company, right now, and Brittany's been known to corrupt some people."

"Dios," Carlos muttered, earning a laugh from Stephanie, "I'll be there soon, she'll be in the chemo room, right?"

"Right," Stephanie said, before she sighed and said, "The first session is always the hardest."

"I know," Carlos said, before he hung up the phone. He hadn't wanted his child to face this horror, she had to see it with her mother, and now she was going through it.

"Hey, Carlos," Carlos turned his head and found his friend and co-owner of Rangeman, Tank, in the doorway of Carlos's office, "Are you about to head off to see our Heidi?"

Tank and Carlos had been buddies since the beginning of Carlos's military career. Once they were out of the military and Carlos was looking for a way to support his wife and child, the two men, decided to set up a security firm, which was so successful that they opened up four firms.

"I am," Carlos said, pulling his coat on, "She's staring Chemo, and I want to be with her."

Tank nodded his head and said, "Go on ahead, Lester said he wanted to come see Heidi, we'll meet you there."

Carlos nodded his head and then walked out his office rushing to the Cayenne. He made it to the hospital 20 minutes later, and was rushing up to the Chemo room, but was stopped by Lula, who told him to dress in protective gear, since the children in the chemo room were more prone to illness. Carlos put on the paper gown, mask and cap, before walking into the chemo room and spotting his child in an arm chair, with Stephanie holding her hand and scolding Brittany, while holding up a skin magazine. Carlos watched the three women turn to him, and then Brittany giggled loudly and went back to watching TV.

"I don't want to know what's going on," Carlos said, once he was over by Heidi, "How you feeling, Bella?"

"I'm in pain, Papi, but I expect it, right, Momma had to go through this pain too…" Heidi said, turning to look up at her father, "I'm just glad you're here…"

Carlos saw Stephanie smile at that sentence and then said, "I'm glad to be here too, thank you, Stephanie, for being here with my child."

"As long as she wants or needs my help," Stephanie said, with a wink, "I'll be with her."

TBC….

* * *

Please leave a review, they are like crack and make me write more!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, enjoy!

Warning: None

Disclaimer in chapter 1!

Sorry about the slow updates, but I'm doing a lot of things right now, and it's tiring!

Please review? owo

* * *

Nurse Me!

Chapter 6

* * *

"Hey, I got the new issue of the Penthouse magazine," Brittany said, shuffling into Diesel's room, holding a big brown envelope, "It's the special issue, Spread and Ready, I thought we could look at it together and masturbate to it."

"They still make Penthouse magazine?" Diesel asked, as Brittany closed the door to his room and made her way to his bed, "Shit, let me see that, and you know that I can't get it up, no matter how hard I try, though, you can try…."

Brittany pushed Diesel's leering face out her face and curled up beside the boy on his bed, "Please, man, broken junk or not, it's the wrong junk. So, heard that your radiation treatment got you sick as a fucking dog."

"It sure did," Diesel said, as Brittany pulled the magazine out the envelope, "Testicular cancer has a cure rate of 95 percent, why, in the hell did I manage to catch the testicular cancer that's in the 5 percent bracket."

"Shut the fuck up," Brittany said, opening the magazine, "Oh boo hoo, my balls have cancer, now I may have to lose my balls or something else…can we stop talking about our aliments and look at this magazine together?!"

Diesel went silent after that. He let his eyes roam through the magazine, a smile on his face as Brittany made lewd comments about the women in the magazine. Diesel had to admit, Brittany made his stay a much better experience. He came to the Ward a year and a half ago, with the cancer that rarely affected children his age. A biopsy had been done and it had been confirmed that he had the aggressive rare testicular cancer that was resistant to most treatment and was now trying to make its way through his body. Diesel wouldbe the first to admit that he had a crush on Brittany, but the girl was 100 percent gay and only had eyes for their doctor.

"I'm going to marry her one day," Brittany said, suddenly, putting the magazine down and turning to Diesel, "Jeanne, I'm going to marry her, and when my snooty family dies, we're going to move into that huge conservative house, paint it rainbow and fuck on every vertical surface."

Diesel chuckled, looking over at Brittany, who smiled and pulled the magazine back up, "I'm pissed off at you, you know…."

"Oh, why?" Brittany asked, turning and looking at Diesel, who shrugged his shoulders and grabbed her hand.

"Cause," Diesel said, looking down at their conjoined hands, "You're a lesbian, and I like you a lot."

"Oh hell," Brittany said, rolling her eyes and pulling her hand from Diesel's grip, "Don't make this awkward, who will I go to now with new titty magazines?!"

"You can still come to me, but I have a crush on you, you untouchable," Diesel said, earning a groan, "I know, you don't handle heterosexual confessions like normal people."

"You're damn right I don't!" Brittany said, sitting up, "Let's forget about this…confession, okay? We'll go back to being close friends and you can secretly lust for this womanly body in your mind."

"Womanly…" Diesel said, looking over Brittany, "You have no tits, and you're a fucking stick figure, you look like a 9 year old!"

"It's the leukemia's fault," Brittany said, climbing off Diesel's bed, and giving him a glare, " My body would look much better if I wasn't so fucking ill."

Diesel frowned and said, "Okay, well come on back and let's finishing objectifying women!"

"I like that idea!" Brittany said, climbing back in the bed with Diesel, "Oh, even if I wasn't gay, I still wouldn't date you."

"Why not?!" Diesel asked, looking over to Brittany, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"You're 16, I'm 19, I only go after older lovers," Brittany said with a giggle, earning a groan and laying back in the bed.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"So, you're a military man…." Lula said, leaning against the counter by the nursing station and sipping from a bottle of water, "You look like an army man…"

"I'm not a military man now, I was, but not now," Tank said, with a chuckle, crossing his arms and looking over to the nurse, "I'm a business man now, I'm co-owner of a security firm called Rangeman."

"Oh, how 's business?" Lula asked, placing her bottle down on the counter, "Not that I'm snooping or any of that shit…."

Tank laughed out loud and shook his head, he really liked this nurse, "Business is good, Miss Nurse, I can't complain."

"Miss. Nurse, my name is Lula, you can use it, whenever you want, sweet thing…." Lula said with a wink, earning a chuckle from the man.

"Lula, that's a cute name," Tank said, earning a small smile from the nurse, "How did you get into the nursing business?"

"Well, I was an ex-ho, but I wanted to better myself, I was gonna be a social worker, but at the community college, the program was full, but the nursing program wasn't, so I joined that, and found out that I loved it. I somehow managed to get into Princeton's nursing program and I'll be graduating in two months, and will be a full time nurse here," Lula said, earning an impressed whistle from Tank, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Is too, you're an Ivy League student, Lula," Tank said, looking amazed, "And you transferred into Princeton, which is like an impossible achievement, what did you do?"

"I might have batted my puppy dog eyes and managed a lisp or two," Lula said, earning another round of laughter from Tank, "And it turns out, that the head of admissions lived in Trenton and used to be my regular, he loved him some chocolate, and so he got me in, no problem."

"Lula, if you're done flirting with men," Jeanne said, walking over to the nurses' Station, slipping on her doctor's jacket, "Can you go check on the children in the Kindergarten Room, it seems there's an illness going on over there, and if so, we'll start quarantining the ill ones."

"Yes ma'am," Lula said, before she gave Tank a wink and said, "Good bye, sweet cheeks," before walking over to the brightly colored hallway.

"Can you please go see your visitor," Jeanne said, turning to Tank and crossing her arms, giving the man a glare, "I can't have you seducing my nurses, I had to shoo away your other buddy because he was giving my poor charge hot flashes!"

Tank held his hands up saying, "I can't help it, Lula is something else…."

"Is she? Well, you can ogle her from afar, when she's not at work," Jeanne said, writing something down on a chart, "And I happen to know, she gets off at 7 tonight, and eats her dinner in the cafeteria, take her out and get her a real meal, she likes Italian."

Jeanne gave Tank a sly smile and then walked past the stunned man and made her way to the Blue Room. Tank smiled and said, with a breathless chuckle, "Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You look dead on your feet," Stephanie said to Carlos, once she closed the door to Heidi's room, "Come on, let's go down to the little café and get you some coffee, my treat."

Carlos looked at the closed door saying, "I really don't want to leave her here alone…."

"She's fine, I gave her something for the pain, and she's fast asleep now, besides, I saw two of your friends here, if she should wake up, they'll be here for you, now come on, let's get you something in your system, you're no good to Heidi, if you're staying up hours at a time, and working yourself to the ground."

Carlos gave the nurse a look and then nodded his head and followed Stephanie to the elevators. They rode in silence to the small café on the fifth floor and got something warm to drink and Stephanie made him get a hot sandwich. They found a little table close to the window and sat down, drinking their drinks and eating their food in silence. Stephanie looked up from vanilla latte, when Carlos began to speak.

"I…I can't believe this is happening to my Bella," Carlos said softly, looking down at his cup of coffee, "It was hard seeing her mother go through this, but my child….she doesn't need this, she doesn't deserve this."

Stephanie reached out a hand and gently squeezed the man's hand saying, "I have no idea what kind of pain you're going through, but these all night vigils and running around is going to break you down, Carlos. You need to rest as well and eat, you hardly do, unless your house keeper, Ella comes and brings Heidi her meals, and that's because she packs enough for you as well. If you want to help Heidi, you need to take care of yourself, or else, you'll be in here right beside her."

"You're right," Carlos said softly, smiling at Stephanie, "I'm going to take better care of myself, Stephanie, I remember, running myself to the ground, when her mother was ill."

"Stage 4 ovarian cancer not only affects the person with it, but the family surrounding the person with it," Stephanie said, leaning back in her seat, "And it was caught so late…."

"We only found out about the cancer after she had a miscarriage," Carlos said, playing with his napkin, "We decided that we would have a second child, but 2 months into the pregnancy Heidi's mother had a miscarriage, and in the hospital, they found cancerous cells in a sample."

"We didn't have time to do anything," Carlos sighed, rubbing his face and looking down at his cooling coffee, "They removed her ovaries, but found that the cancer has spread to her vagina, and they removed every single piece of her reproductive organ and put her on so much chemo that she deteriorated in months. The last month she was alive, she spent it in bed, begging me for the doctors to stop giving her the medicine and for her to die peacefully. I don't want that to happen to my child, I don't want her to get to the point to where she's begging for death. If she's not going to get cured, I want her to die without pain; I want her to die peacefully. Not sicker than before, thanks to cancer medicine, and treatment."

Stephanie let out a sound and grabbed Carlos's hand saying, "Oh god, Carlos, oh god….we're going to help her in any way we can, and if she wants to stop the treatment and die peacefully, we'll see to it that she dies as comfortable as possible."

Carlos gripped Stephanie's hand tightly and said, "Thank you, Stephanie, thank you so, so much….."

Stephanie smiled and nodded her head, the two never saw the brown haired man standing several feet away from them, holding a Pino's pizza box in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other. The man shook his head and muttered, "I guess this is all a part of nursing, Cupcake…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Hey sick dog," Heidi looked up from the lovely white bucket that the nurses had given her for her vomit to see Diesel standing in the doorway of her room, "Heard you get the pains from your chemo, you haven't even started your radiation yet."

"The worse feeling ever," Heidi said, watching Diesel walk into her room, "Where's your shadow, I know you and Brittany are like twins."

"She's asleep, took her sleeping pills and called it a night," Diesel said sitting on the edge of Heidi's bed, "I'm about to go asleep myself, but I wanted to check in on you."

"I'm goo-" Heidi started but, quickly leaned over, picked up her bucket and threw up, loud retching noises filling the room. After she threw up, she leaned back on her bed and said, "I could be better…."

Diesel got up and poured her a cup of water saying, "First round is always the worse, just don't get to the point that they have to stick a feeding tube down your throat. If you ask Lula, she'll get you some mint tea for your tummy."

"Thanks, I will," Heidi said, closing her eyes, "If I can keep it down, that is."

"Hey," Diesel said, looking around and then leaning in close to Heidi, "I got something that can help you out with the pain and loss of hunger. Brittany and I use it all the time, and it works like a charm."

"Okay, when I get desperate, I'll come to you," Heidi said, earning a chuckle from Diesel, "Now, pardon me, but I'm going to throw up some more."

Diesel helped the girl out by pulling back her hair as she threw up. Heidi groan and lay back down, thanking Diesel and closing her eyes. She turned to Diesel and thanked him, saying, "This is horrible, Diesel, how do you deal with it?"

"Eh, I've been doing this for a year and a half, I've gotten used to it," Diesel said, watching the girl twist on her side and close her eyes, "Hey, I know it's rough, but, let me tell you, Brittany and I are here for you, come to us, anytime, for your problems or if you want company or anything, you're one of us, we'll watch over you."

Heidi smiled at the boy, saying, "Thanks, though, do I have to watch out for my virtue with Brittany, she seems to be very open about her sexuality."

"If you grow to 6'1, get blond hair and green eyes and become our doctor," Diesel said, standing up and crossing his arms, "You have a lot to be worried about, until then, you're safe, plus, she only dates older women."

"Oh," Heidi giggled, watching Diesel walk over to the door of her room, "Diesel? Thanks, you know, for coming and giving me your support."

Diesel smiled and gave Heidi a wink, before walking out her room. Heidi giggled and said, "Those two are too much."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Joe, I'm home at reasonable time," Stephanie said, walking into her house, pulling off her snow covered hat, "Goodness, this snow is such a pleasant surprise! I hope it doesn-"

"Cupcake, I was at your work, earlier this evening," Joe said, walking into the living room from the kitchen, "I was going to have dinner with you, but you were preoccupied, nursing some man…."

Stephanie had been in the middle of taking off her coat, but paused, turning to Joe, who stood there, in rumled clothes, his arms crossed and his eyes on Stephanie's frame. Stephanie put her hands down saying, "Joe, that was one of my charge's father, he's going through a lot right now, I'm only-"

"It sure as hell looked more than comforting, Cupcake," Joe said, walking over to Stephanie, "Is what you do to all your charges parents?! You were grabbing him and everything, Stephanie, you're my wife, I shouldn't have to be afraid of you cheating on me in a cancer ward, should I?"

"Joe!" Stephanie said, her eyes wide with horror, "Are you serious?! I can't believe you would say that! He's in a tough situation now! I want to be there to help both him and his child! That is such an insulting thing to say, about my character!"

Joe shrugged and said, "Stephanie this job might be too much, maybe you should-"

"Maybe you should take your doubt and petty jealously and go to hell," Stephanie spat out, before she stripped off her jacket and climbed upstairs, "Sleep on the couch tonight, Joe, I might have a man, whose child had cancer, hiding in the closet."

TBC….

* * *

Please review, They're like crack to me!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Enjoy! Sorry about the delay, only 14 days left before I head off to Japan! So, it's crunch time in my neck of the woods! Plus, next weekend, I have a huge going away party to go to and everything...sorry, I'm fucking busy. Anyways, enjoy!

Warning: Homophobia

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Please review? owo

* * *

Nurse Me!

Chapter 7

* * *

"That is bullshit," Lula said, looking up at Stephanie, who rolled her eyes and nodded her head, "I can't believe he would even think you would do anything like that!"

Stephanie sighed and said, "That man, he….I can't believe that bastard, my husband, would ever say anything like that!"

Stephanie slapped her hand on the counter and said, "He claims that my job is too much for me! He caught me comforting Heidi's father! Went off the fucking deep end!"

Stephanie let out a hiss and ran a hand over her face and walked around the corner and sat down beside Lula. She cradled her head in her arms and said, "Why would Joe respond like that?"

"Carlos Manoso is hot," Lula said, getting up and grabbing some files, "Joe is feeling a bit inferior, on your day off you should reassure that man that he's still your husband."

Stephanie sighed and then said, "You're right, Lula, I should do that, maybe make him his favorite meal…strip him down and fuck him…he'd like that…"

"I'm sure he would, I can show you a few moves, you know, from my time as a stripper, make his eyes cross and shit," Lula said, earning a shriek of shock from Stephanie, "He's going to like it, I swear."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh fuck…." Diesel said, looking over his shoulders as the doors to the Blue Room was opened, "Fuck me in the ass…it's her, Brittany! You're favorite lady is here, Miss. Glenn!"

Heidi and Diesel were in the communal room, watching TV and eating ice cream. Brittany was to join them, in a moment, but she had been busy trying to seduce Jeanne, again.

"Da fuck?!" Brittany boomed, shuffling out her room and into the communal room, "Hey! Now, don't you lie to me you piece of-"

"Miss. Small, I bought sticky buns for this week's session," A woman said, making Brittany wince and clench her fist tightly, "Now, I heard there's a new patient here, and thought it imperative that we have a session."

Miss. Glenn was a perky red haired woman with bright blue eyes, wearing a sweater dress, thick leggings and fuzzy boots. She was in her early 30's, the prime of her life. Miss. Glenn gave Brittany a tight smile and then made her way over to the communal area.

"Miss. Glenn and Brittany got into it, about 7 months back, about one of our old dorm hall mates, it's a long story, and I don't think Brittany wants to talk about it."

"Bitch," Brittany muttered, sitting down in between Heidi and Diesel, "Fucking bitch…."

"Now, I know Diesel and I know Brittany," Miss. Glenn said, smiling at the boy and turning away from Brittany, "Now, can you tell me your name?"

"Heidi Manoso," Heidi said, pulling her covers up over her shoulders, "Stage 3 Brain Cancer."

"That is so horrible," Miss. Glenn said, clicking her tongue, making Brittany's eyebrow twitch, "Horrible, now, I'm here for you, Heidi, if you wake up, feeling depressed or suicidal, or experience any bullying…."

Miss. Glenn turned to Brittany who rubbed her face, with her middle finger. Miss. Glenn smiled again and said, "If you experience any bullying, contact me, we'll ratify it, that includes removing the threat."

Heidi turned to Diesel who chuckled under his breath. Miss. Glenn sat down in a chair, opened the box of sweets and said, "Help yourselves, children."

"Fuck you, I'm on a diet," Brittany said, but leaning forward to look at the pastry box, "Sticky buns…do they have nuts in them, the last time you bought pastries, they had nuts in them, and I nearly died! You know I'm allergic to nuts!"

"I'll have one," Diesel said, leaning over and grabbing a bun, "Yeah, Miss. Glenn, no suicidal thoughts, or depression, we're all fine here."

"Yeah, I'm fine here," Heidi said, with a smile, reaching over to grab a bun, "No thoughts of suicide or anything."

Heidi took a bite out of the bun and chewed her mouthful, as Miss. Glenn smiled and said, "Well, Brittany, Diesel if you can leave I'll do a one on one with Heidi and come back to do one with you two."

"Like hell am I'm going to talk to that bitch, I'm going to call my parents, they may not like my lifestyle, but they hate the white man more than they hate me," Brittany muttered to Diesel and Heidi as she got up from the couch.

"You hate using the race card" Diesel said to Brittany as the two left the communal area, "You say it takes you back a couple decades."

"Yeah, but I hate that bitch more," Brittany sneered, leading Diesel into her room.

Once Diesel and Brittany slammed the door shut, Miss. Glenn leaned forward and said, "If that dyke tries to make a move on you, you tell me…I've been trying to get rid of her and that doctor for months. Lesbians working and interacting with people, spreading their taint."

Suddenly, the sweet and delicious sticky bun tasted like sand in Heidi's mouth.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a yelp of shock as Jeanne barreled by her, green eyes bright with rage and her hands gripping a file. Jeanne turned to Stephanie and snapped, "Tell me when the grief counselor is gone, I'll be checking on the little ones."

Stephanie blinked and then turned to Lula, who sucked in air, leaned back in her chair and said, "Well, that bitch is here a few days early, she must have heard about Heidi and wants to herd her into her flock."

"Uh-oh," Stephanie said, turning to Lula, who twiddled her thumbs, "What's wrong with her? What is she doing?"

"You'll find out, but let me warn you, Claudia doesn't like her, Jeanne doesn't like her and I sure as hell don't like her," Lula said, making Stephanie's eyes widen with horror, "Just watch out around her….I'm sure she'll try to get you on her train."

Stephanie frowned and turned, seeing Brittany and Diesel walk out the Blue Room and into the main area of the Ward, "Brittany, Diesel, I thought you were having a movie day?"

"Fuck movie day, fuck those sticky buns, I'm on a mother fucking diet!" Brittany boomed, stomping off, her face flushed with rage, "Tell me when the cunt is gone, she's just mad cause I won't hit on her!"

Diesel sighed and said, "She's found Heidi, and Brittany's not too happy about that."

Lula nodded her head saying, "Take her into the Kindergarten room, and keep the little ones company, Erica, the 6 year old, died last night from heart failure, I think they could use Brittany."

Diesel grabbed Brittany's arm and steered her over to the brightly colored hallway. Stephanie turned to Lula and said, "Erica Dodson?! She was doing fine yesterday morning…my god."

"She went to sleep and then her heart monitor went off," Lula said, crossing her arms, "I just hope she wasn't in any pain, when she passed. It's so damn hard, Stephanie, to watch these children go through this, that's why I decided on being a nurse, so I can help as many ill children as possible."

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "I did too, I'm going to check on Heidi, her father is going to be here in an hour with her lunch."

Stephanie walked away from the nurse's counter and down the nearly deserted Blue Room hall. She found Heidi in the communal area, with a red haired woman speaking to her in soft tones. Stephanie stopped in mid-step and took a step back, hearing the phrase, "Has Brittany ever tried to make a pass on you, or made you uncomfortable, it's okay if you tell me a little white lie, Heidi, if it gets rid of the nasty lesbians…"

"Heidi," Stephanie said, curtly, startling the woman talking to the girl, "Your father will be here in an hour with your lunch, why don't you go get ready for him."

Heidi gave Stephanie a grateful smile and then got up, scurrying out the communal are of the Blue room and into her room. The woman who was talking to Heidi, got and said, with a smile, "I've never seen you around here before, you must be the new nurse."

"Stephanie Morelli, Co-Head Nurse of the Serious Illness Ward, and Head Nurse in charge of the Blue room," Stephanie said, shaking the woman's hand quickly, "You are the grief counselor?"

"I am, Miranda Glenn, at your service," The woman said, smiling at Stephanie, "You have to deal with those two…mhmm…lesbians, I think, now that you're here, we can finally get rid of them."

Stephanie gave the woman a tight smile and said, "Please, Miranda, keep your little campaign to yourself, I'm here to take care of these ill children, including Brittany and Jeanne is the best doctor on the east coast, if you have a problem with their sexuality, I suggest you put on a pair of big girl panties and deal with it, I'm sure they have much to deal with and a homophobic grief counselor isn't on the list."

Miranda gave Stephanie a look of pure ice and said, in a tight voice, "I'll be back next week to speak to the children…have a nice day, Mrs. Morelli…"

As Miranda passed by Stephanie, Stephanie turned and said, "I don't think so, next week is when they all have chemo treatment, at the same time, the aftermath of chemo requires them to be down for a bit, I'll contact you, when they're back to their happy selves."

Miranda opened her mouth to protest, but Stephanie walked by her, coming up with an excuse about checking up on a patient. Hopefully she would be gone by the time Stephanie came back.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh god, Papi, the grief counselor is awful!" Heidi said, pushing away her half eaten meal, "She's a homophobic woman, hell bent on getting rid of Jeanne and Brittany, all because they're gay."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, looking up from the brochures Heidi's school had given him, "Really? Has she tried to spread any of her ideas to you?"

"She's been trying to get rid of them for months, and I don't know why, apart from being gay, Diesel said it's something else, but he won't say, " Heidi said, picking up one of the brochures, "He's really protective of Brittany."

"That means he's a good friend," Carlos said, placing the brochures down on the table, "So, have you made your choice, Bella?"

"I'll do the private tutor," Heidi said, putting the folded paper down, "I think I'll get more work done if I have someone here with me, so am I officially out of school now?"

"You are, but the moment you're well, you're going back," Carlos said, with a smile, his hand reaching out to ruffle Heidi's hair, but Heidi sat back.

"You don't want to touch my hair, it's starting to thin out and fall out," Heidi said, pulling on a strand and watching as a lock of hair seemed to fall out.

"Oh Bella," Carlos said, softly, watching tears fill Heidi eyes, "It's okay, it's just hair, it'll grow back."

"I know it's silly, crying about hair, but, it's my hair," Heidi said, wiping her eyes and letting her father wrap his arms around her, "It's like watching Momma all over again, suring the first stages of her cancer treatment, but it's all me."

Carlos rocked Heidi in his arms and kissed her forehead, whispering Spanish words to calm her down. Heidi let out a few hiccups and said, "Lula offered to cut it for me and told me to get satin pillow cases for me to lay my head on, that way, the hair loss isn't so bad."

"I'll go out and get you a set for tonight," Carlos said, hugging his child tightly, "Once this cancer is gone, you'll have hair again."

"What if this cancer never goes away?" Heidi asked, looking over to her father, "I won't have to worry about hair, I'll be dead."

"Bella, don't talk like that," Carlos said, softly, "You're going to heal, and you're going to go to college, find a boy that greys my hair and marry him, do you understand, Bella?"

"It's so damn hard to be optimistic, sometimes," Heidi mumbled, leaning into her father's embrace, "All I can think of is Momma and her cancer, they removed everything that had the cancer and she stilled died, they can't remove my brain, or else I'll die…."

"You're going to get better," Carlos said, rubbing Heidi's back, "I'll be with you, at every step of the way…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Joe looked down at his cell phone and pressed the ignore button. He grabbed his beer and took a long pull from it, before motioning or another beer. His wife had been calling him for the past hour, leaving messages that asked when he would be home, she made him dinner. Joe snorted into his beer and mumbled, "I don't want to see her for a while."

He was still sore from the argument they had earlier that week, and for the last week, he had been heading to the bar, after work, too angry to go home, but in dire need of something to sooth his nerves. He wanted his Cupcake to quit working at that damn hospital, he also wanted her to stop getting so damn comfortable with men she had to be around, she was his wife, damn, it! It's like those vows mean nothing to her!

Joe shook his head and thanked the bartender, before drinking his beer in silence. He was halfway done with his drink, when someone sat on the stool beside him, ordering a double whiskey. Joe turned and saw a pretty black haired woman sitting beside him, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a sweter turtle neck that hugged her in all the right places. The woman turned to Joe, with those big smoky grey eyes and flashed him a dazzling smile. Joe smiled back at her and said, "A whiskey drinker, eh? None of those fruity drinks?"

"Hell no," The woman said, leaning forward and grabbing her drink, downing it in on go, "I'm a whiskey and bourbon girl, the bigger the burn, the better."

Joe smiled and took a swig of his drink saying, "What's a girl like you doing out in a bar like this?"

"Looking for a good time," The woman purred, asking for another drink, "What are you doing in a bar like this?"

"The same thing," Joe said, asking for a double whiskey, "I just want to forget about life and duties and enjoy myself…."

The woman smiled and eyed his wedding band saying, "Problems with the wife?"

"You don't know the half of it," Joe said, earning a giggle from the woman.

"Tell me about them, and for tonight, forget that you have duties and a life outside this bubble," The woman said, grabbing Joe's hand, "Let's take off this shackle and ball."

Joe made to protest the woman from taking off his ring, but, the moment it was gone, he found that the feeling of, just for tonight, not being married, was a comforting presence. The woman smiled and said, "Let's forget, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan…." Joe said with a smile.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie tossed out the dry and hard baked ziti and blew out the candles, She grabbed the chocolate cake she made and went upstairs to the bedroom. She sat in bed and watched TV, eating from the cake and toying with her phone. Jo never called her back nor did he even come home that day. Stephanie trusted her husband, and so, she believed that he was still angry about their fight.

She trusted her husband, she did, but she trusted her gut more, and her gut was telling her something else. Stephanie picked up her phone, called Joe but only got sent to voicemail. Stephanie rolled her eyes and, after the beep said, "Hello Joe, It's Stephanie, I was waiting for you to come home, I made us dinner and everything, I'm sorry about arguing with you, but, this is my job, these children and their parents, are my responsibility, if you're having such a hard time, come in and help me out, volunteer with these children, you'll see. I'm not angry with you, Joe, I love you, pleases come home soon…"

Stephanie hung up and laid back in the bed and settled in for the night, hopefully, Joe would come home soon.

TBC….

* * *

Uh oh...Please leave a review! They're like crack!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the long delay! It's the final countdown before my trip, and things that needed to be done are getting done now! I had to go fix something with my plane tickets, I had to go out of town, lots and lots of things! ._. To make up for the tardiness, here's an extra long chapter! Enjoy! I'll try to slip another chapter in before I leave for Asia.

Warning: Drug Use

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Please review? owo

* * *

Nurse Me!

Chapter 8

* * *

"It's parent's weekend," Lula said, strolling past Stephanie's still form, "I hope you're prepared for Diesel and Brittany's Parents…."

"We have a parent's weekend?" Stephanie asked, looking up from the Thanksgiving decoration she was fighting with, "When did that get started?"

"It's not an official thing, but Diesel's parents and Brittany's parents only come twice a month, usually at the same time," Lula said, spinning her body to look at Stephanie, as she walked down the hallway, "Diesel's parents are cool, it's Brittany's you have to worry about…"

"She is such an unintentional trouble maker," Stephanie muttered before she looked up from her work and shouted to Lula, "Have you seen Diesel and Brittany?! It's been awful quiet in the Blue Room…"

"I don't know, but after their chemo session, they seemed to slip away." Lula said, before she was off to the Kindergarten Room.

Stephanie frowned and said, "Odd…." Before she put down her tangled turkey decoration and headed off to the Blue Room.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Hey, Walking Dead, come on," Diesel said, poking Heidi in the side, "Come on…get up and come with us."

Heidi let out a moan of pain and then turned on her side to look at Diesel, who smiled softly at her. Heidi was nowhere use to the pain from her chemo, and the pain medications she was on didn't seem to help her out at all. Right now she was in so much pain that her teeth hurt.

"I don't want to get up, hurts so much," Heidi whined, closing one of her bloodshot eyes, "Can't you leave me alone for a bit…."

"No, we're going to help you out with the pain you're in, Brittany's waiting for us, come on, we'll be there quickly," Diesel said, helping Heidi up from her bed, "Where's your dad?"

"Business, he'll be gone until the weekend coming up," Heidi said, grabbing Diesel's hand and sliding on her slippers, "Where are we going?"

"To help your pain out, grab your coat and put it on," Diesel said, holding up Heidi's fluffy coat, "It's kind of cold outside…"

"We're going outside?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi shivered slightly, walking besides Diesel on the rooftop of the hospital. They had taken the elevator to the highest point, climbed up half a flight of stairs and out onto the concrete rooftop, far from the helicopter pad and closer to the exhaust vents and industrial sized AC and heater units. Brittany was bundled up in a coat and had a blanker wrapped around her legs, sitting on a makeshift bench and fiddling with something in her lap. She looked up at Heidi and Diesel and smiled, saying, "Walking Dead, you look like shit…."

"I feel like shit," Heidi said, watching Brittany lift something up to her mouth and lick it, "What's this about you helping with the pain I'm in?"

"Mhmm," Brittany said, looking up to Heidi and holding out a white joint, "Pot, my dear, it not only helps your pain out, but it makes you hungry as well."

"The munchies," Diesel said grabbing the joint and lighting it, "Ah….the potent, good stuff, not the dime bag crap, this is the 1500 dollar an ounce stuff!"

Heidi's eyes widened as Diesel passed the lit joint to Brittany, who inhaled deeply and held it in her lungs for a while. She exhaled and sighed, before turning to Heidi and asking, "So, wanna try some?"

"It's illegal!" Heidi hissed, as Diesel took the joint from Brittany, "My Papi would skin me alive!"

"He's not here," Diesel said, exhaling smoke from his nose, "Besides, Brittany's parents are conservative business owners, my parents work for the federal government, so what, our parents would skin us alive too, if we were so damn sick…if you don't want to try some, it's alright, we understand, we just hate to be in pain too."

Heidi bit her lip, watching the two pass the illegal substance back and forth between her, the smell, had her scrunching her nose up a bit. It wouldn't really hurt her if she tried it once, besides, if it could help her with the pain she was in….

"Let me try….I smoked a cigar with my Uncle Lester once, don't say anything to Papi, it shouldn't be that bad," Heidi said, holding her shaking hand out, "Let's get on with this rebellion action, it's cold out here."

"That's the spirit," Brittany said, giving Heidi the joint, "Now, don't inhale too much, you might pass out."

Heidi bought the joint to her lips and inhaled it. She hadn't been lying when she said she smoked with her uncle, but that had been a year ago, and so Heidi coughed and choked on smoke, earning a back pat from Diesel.

"It'll get better," Diesel said, grabbing the joint and smoking on it, "Want to try again?"

Heidi nodded her head and grabbed the joint, inhaling a lungful of smoke, holding it in and then exhaling. She felt really lightheaded after that hit, which she confessed to Diesel and Brittany, who laughed and told her that virgin pot smokers get high really easily. Oh, was she high now? Couldn't be, she needed a few more hits from the joint, and then, maybe then, she'd be high…

"Oh man…." Diesel said, as Brittany and Heidi leaned on his shoulders, "I feel good, fucking good…."

"Mhmm," Brittany said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly, "I feel good too, man, the good stuff always makes you higher faster. How you feeling, newbie?"

"I'm floating on a cloud of awesomeness," Heidi said, slowly, owlishly blinking her eyes, "And the pain…is all gone, wow, this is much better than the drugs they give me."

"It sure is," Brittany said, getting up from the ground and wrapping her blanket around her skinny frame, "Come on, Walking Dead, let's go inside and get something warm to drink, I'm fucking cold out here and the snow's not helping."

The three teens made their way back into the hospital, took the elevator down to the Serious Illness Ward. They were just about to step into the Blur Room, when Stephanie appeared out of nowhere, looking angry.

"Brittany, Diesel and Heidi, where in the heck did you three get off to?!" Stephanie hissed, crossing her arms and looking down at the three teenagers, "I've been looking for you all for an hour, do you know how bad it is, when three children, who are quite ill, disappear?!"

"Calm down, Stephanie," Heidi said, walking up to her and patting her cheek, "We were just-"

"Walking around, in the courtyard, at night," Brittany interjected, grabbing Heidi and leading her into the Blue Room, "Chill out, we were bored, and we forgot to check out, sorry! We're safe now, come on Diesel, let's get Heidi to sleep, she was complaining about being real sleepy."

"I was?" Heidi asked, looking confused, "Oh yeah, I was, good night, Stephanie!"

Stephanie shook her head and watched the trio walk into Heidi's room. She had the strangest feeling that those three weren't in the courtyard. They were safe and sound now, but the what if's had scared the shit out of her, while she was looking for those three.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Knock-knock," Jeanne said, tapping on Brittany's opened door, causing said girl to look up from her work, "What are you doing? Reorganizing your record collection, you did that the other day."

"I like to organize my Beetles collection when I'm high," Brittany said, looking up at Jeanne, "I think I'm going to play Yellow Submarine, it goes great with the euphoric feeling."

"I didn't hear that," Jeanne said, walking into her charge's room and closing the door, "Your parents coming up this weekend?"

"Yeah, and they're bringing Thanksgiving with them," Brittany said, getting up from the rug on the floor and sitting on the edge of her bed, "I wish they would just send me money and not come down to see me, I hate when they come, they look at me like I'm a leper, but they want to coddle me at the same damn time, a lesbian leukemia daughter, not something they can handle, I supposed."

"Well, they have gotten better hiding their disdain," Jeanne commented, sitting on the bed beside Brittany, "And they double the money they send you too."

"Hell yeah," Brittany said, before she crossed her arms and looked at Jeanne, "Alright, woman, what's the bad news?"

"No bad news, no news at all, until the end of your trials," Jeanne said, looking over to the girl, "Just wanted to tell you, that the cafeteria has a little restaurant in it, that has a private room that cater to couples in the staying in the hospital."

"And you're tell me this because…..?" Brittany asked, scooting closer to Jeanne, who rolled her eyes and pinched Brittany softly.

"Be ready on Monday night, at 6:30, I'm taking you out on a hospital date," Jeanne said, getting up from the bed and over to the door, "And make sure to wear something other than pajamas…."

"Wait a minute, I'm supposed to be asking you out on the date, I have more spendable income!" Brittany said as Jeanne opened the door, "Besides, I'm the one wooing you!"

"I like to keep my women, not be kept by them," Jeanne said, winking at Brittany, who rolled her eyes and leaned back on her bed, "Now shut up and get ready for bed, Stephanie will be here soon to put you back on your IV."

"Why are you dating me now?" Brittany asked, sitting up, her eyes narrowed, "I'm not a rebound girl, am I?"

"No, you've been dropping hints and offers, that I've finally relented and accepted them," Jeanne said, shrugging her shoulders, "You know what they say, persistence pays off."

"It sure as hell does," Brittany sighed, falling back on her hospital bed, a smile on her face, "I gonna get me some Jeanne Ellen!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Look, Joe, it's not okay for you not to come back home," Stephanie said, turning in her office chair to look out the window and into the courtyard, "Joe, what in the hell is going on? You're distant and usually not home when I'm home, I'm trying to communicate with you, but you're making It hard for me to do so!"

"Christ, Cupcake, can't we talk about this later, I'm in the middle of some important shit, dealing with a case," Joe sighed in the phone, "You know what I would like from you, Stephanie, you to be home at night."

"I'm sorry Joe, I'm usually home by 7 some nights, but, as a head nurse, I may be stuck in some important things," Stephanie said, leaning back in her seat, "You used to do the same thing at the police department, this isn't something that's different."

"Stephanie, it was different, because I knew that you would be home, waiting for me, this job, your job, is a nuisance, things will go back to normal, if you quit it," Joe said, making Stephanie growl low in her throat, "Cupcake, I'll be home tomorrow night, we can talk about this later on."

"I'll be stuck in the hospital for a while," Stephanie said, off handedly, her voice cold, "The children have come down with something, I want to monitor them for as long as I need to, you know, it's my job and all, goodnight Joe."

Stephanie hung up the phone, just as Joe began to snap something. She sighed and turned her chair and jumped, seeing Lula in the middle of her doorway, holding a small cup of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. Lula let out a sound and asked, "Trouble with the husband?"

"Hell yeah," Stephanie said, as Lula gave her the cup of frozen cream, "I don't know what's happening to my marriage, but, I suddenly get a job and it all falls apart…."

"No, you suddenly get a job and he makes it fall apart," Lula said, sitting down across from Stephanie and digging into her own ice cream, "Now that you have a job, he's losing control of you."

"As if he had control of me in the first place!" Stephanie objected, looking at Lula with wide eyes, "We were married, not in some master and slave thing!"

"Of course you two were married, but Joe thinks he has some control over you, remember how you told me that you quit your last job?"

"Yeah, but that was because some crazy person came in and tried to rob us," Stephanie said, eating her ice cream, "Not because of Joe."

"But, you told me that Joe begged you to quit that, said it wasn't safe for you, even though that that was the first and only time something like that had ever happened at that clinic," Lula said, watching the realization sink in for Stephanie, "And what did you do after you quit?"

"I….became a housewife," Stephanie mumbled, earning a head nod from Lula.

"I can bet all the money in my bank account that Joe, maybe once or twice has said something like, 'this is life for me,'" Lula said watching Stephanie bury her face in her hands, "I betcha anything he said, 'my life is perfect,' to you."

Stephanie did remember Joe saying that, when he came home from work, after a hard day, but she had thought he was saying that because he was just happy to see Stephanie. Stephanie looked over to Lula and said, "Are you sure you don't want t be a psychologist?"

"I am a Princeton student," Lula said, proudly, "Plus, during my time as a ho, I would get married men as clients ,and they would talk to me, and tell me all about their wives at home, keeping house, having their dinner on the table for them by 6PM and catering to all their needs. They would tell me that their lives were perfect, a submissive oblivious woman at home and a few side dishes that can do what the wife won't do."

Stephanie let out a sound and leaned back in her seat, "No way…no way….."

Lula stood up with her empty ice cream cup and then said, "Some food for thought, Stephanie, I'll be going home now, I have a date with Tankie! He's so sweet!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Papi!" Carlos's eyebrow rose at the chipper voice of his daughter, "I'm so fricking happy to see you!"

After a few days down in Atlanta, dealing with a hacking attempt by a group of wanna be terrorist, Carlos was happy to see his child again, and by the looks of it, she was happy to see him as well. Carlos smiled at his child and then walked over and kissed her forehead saying, "I've missed you Bella, are you still having problems with the pain from Chemo?"

"Mhmm, but, It's all much better now," Heidi said from her perch in the soft black chair that Carlos had bought in for his child, "I've been starving too! Ella came over with a healthy pizza, and I ate the whole damn thing all to myself, this pain treatment is working like a charm!"

Carlos was happy to see his child not in pain, the last few weeks of chemo and radiation had turned her into a fragile thing, she had lost her appetite, sleeping more and her hair, which had been cut short by Lula, was almost gone, except for a few tuffs on top, she was completely bald. Before he came to Heidi's hospital room, Jeanne had hunted him and told him that they would be doing a biopsy on the mass of cancer cells near her brain stem and that it would be a tricky procedure. One small slip up and serious things could happen.

"Papi, you look lost in your thoughts," Heidi said, getting up and going over to her father, and sitting in his lap, like she used to as a child, "What's wrong?"

"Has Jeanne told you about what she wants to do?" Carlos asked, wrapping his arm around Heidi, and earning a head shake, "She wants to do a biopsy of the cancer that's on your brain stem, she said that if she could find out information about it, they can create a regime to fight it."

Heidi bit her lip and said, "Oh, no wonder why she's been walking on eggshells around me, she needn't do that, I want to beat this cancer, so I need to get everything done that I can get done, right? So, I'm prepared for the screws in my head to mount me in, I want to beat this cancer, Papi, I can't leave you here alone, who will take care of you?"

"No one, so, you have to beat your cancer at least for me," Carlos said with smile hugging his child tightly.

"I will," Heidi said, before climbing off her father and heading over to the door, "I'm going to see Brittany and Diesel, their parents are coming today, and I want to give Brittany some support."

Carlos shrugged his shoulders and then leaned back in the chair, with the intent of doing some work, but a knock at the door had him looking up to see Stephanie in the middle of the way. Carlos sat up and said, "Stephanie, do you need to see Heidi? She ran off to see Brittany and Diesel."

"Oh no, I'm here to see you, and to make sure you're not working yourself to death," Stephanie said with a smile, walking into the room, "You're the only parent here on a daily basis, so I have to coddle you, like I should with the other parents, your wrist please."

Carlos held out his wrist for Stephanie to take his blood pressure, "It's nice to get coddled, once in a while, I'll take what I can get."

Stephanie nodded her head, checking Carlos's blood pressure, before she let go of his wrist and said, "Normal Blood pressure, normal heart rate, you're fit as a fiddle, Carlos."

"I hope so, I'm no good to Heidi if I'm ill," Carlos said, as Stephanie put away her blood pressure pump, "I went by your office, and found you sleeping in it, long night?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Stephanie huffed, sitting down on Heidi's bed, "Just problems at home with my husband, he seems to think my job is the bane of all things living…"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Carlos said, as Stephanie shook her head, "your job is already tough, dealing with terminally ill children, you really don't need his negativity."

"I know, right?!" Stephanie said, standing up and pacing the length of the room, "And he's been ignoring my calls, and comes home late at night, it's like he's ignoring me, since we've had that huge fight a few weeks back. I'm trying to find out what's going on in that man's head, but he's making it so damn hard to do so…"

Carlos nodded his head and said, "Sounds like he has some personal issues, Stephanie, but, I would pay close attention to that MIA status your husband has, sounds to me that he's up to nothing good."

"Don't tell me that, I've been having this gnawing feeling in my stomach that he is, but I want to give Joe the benefit of a doubt," Stephanie said, shrugging her shoulders and looking over to Carlos, "He's my husband, he….wouldn't do that to me…would he?"

"I don't know about him, but, I was never unfaithful to my wife," Carlos said, sitting back, 'And we had a shot gun wedding."

"You were very young when you had Heidi, 18, if I did my math right," Stephanie said, earning a head shake from Carlos.

"Yup, she was 17, I was 18, we had been serious for a few years, and one night, we were celebrating my acceptance into the Special Ops program, we forgot the fact she had been on antibiotics, messed with her birth control and she got pregnant with Heidi, her father made us marry, because he didn't want his precious child to become the one with the scarlet letter, We had a wonderful10 years together, and then I lost her to the cancer…"

Stephanie felt her heart clench at the look in Carlos's eyes, "We were in love, us two, and it still hurts to think about her."

'I'm so sorry," Stephanie said, placing a hand on Carlos's arm, "I know it must hurt very much for you to go through this again, but with your child. Jeanne is going to push heaven and hell for you both, she's going to try everything in the book."

Carlos nodded his head and said, in a low voice, "I don't think I could handle myself, if I had to bury my child as well…."

Stephanie got up from the bed, and went over to Carlos and hugged him tightly, saying, "We're going to make sure that you won't need to, we'll cure Heidi."

TBC…

* * *

Things are going down! Please leave a review! See ya later!


End file.
